Badass bowtie season 1
by badass Timelord with a bowtie
Summary: Eleven continues on his own adventures in the T.A.R.D.I.S as a newly regenerated reset doctor with his companion Clara on some of their most dangerous adventures.


Hi All, I am writing a fanfiction for my own series of doctor who and in this, Matt Smith is still the doctor and this takes place after Time of the doctor, Eleven reset kept his body and didn't change. Also my episodes may not be very long like the TV Show but that just means that more will be done so that hopefully makes it better. Doctor who does not belong to me, it belongs to the BBC.

* * *

DOCTOR WHO SERIES 8 – THE SCARLET CROWN

The doctor walked through the Tardis corridors whistling to the tune of "She'll be coming around the mountain. The doctor finally reached his destination which was the Tardis swimming pool and then dressed in his swimming costume. The Tardis pool was like the Tardis itself bigger on the inside, it had about 30 different slides which dropped you off in a different place in the pool each time and there was a separate wave pool where the waves could tower over you and send you crashing back into a plastic ball pit at the side of the pool which was placed in case that happened.

For the Doctor that had happened quite often when he swam in the wave pool so this time he just went for a swim in the main pool. He swam for quite a while when Clara walked in. "Doctor?" The doctor stopped and swam to the side and pressed a button, which rolled out a inflatable Duck Raft, The doctor climbed aboard and looked at Clara. "Yes Clara?" Clara just stared at the doctor. "Firstly Doctor... Why Do you have a duck raft"? "That's a odd question Clara, it's like asking why Do I have a swimming Pool in the Tardis? Because i don't want any old boring inflatable rafts, I like Ducks, Ducks are cool. " Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor, "This is almost as Bad as the Penguin Pyjamas you have doctor, Anyway Moving on, when I said we should have a break Doctor I did not mean we just sit around and relax, I meant from all the running and almost dying situations we always end up in."

" We don't always end up in those sort of situations Clara, What about the time where we went to Raxicoricofallapatorius and had dinner with the slitheen?" "We almost got eaten, they were fattening us up to feed to themselves later on" "Oh Ok well what about that time we went to the Shalaxi Homeworld and walked through the park?" We weren't walking through the park, we were RUNNING because they were shooting lasers at us and realising the Shalaxi Hounds after us because SOMEBODY insulted their president"

"Aaah I see your point, Well go get ready then because i shall take us to a place where there is no danger and actually quite interesting in terms of the monarchy system they have there."

"Ok Doctor but first" Clara walked over to the side of the pool where the doctor was floating on the duck and pushed the duck raft which ended in the doctor falling off in the pool flustered and splashing. Clara stood there laughing at the doctors reaction until she felt water being splashed onto her clothes and looked up and saw the doctor's mischievous grin and silently vowed in her head to get him back even though she started it as she liked the dress she was wearing.

The Doctor got out of the swimming pool and went to the changing rooms and got changed back into his purple suit then realised frantically that his bow tie was missing. The doctor looked around thoroughly for it, then ran through the Tardis corridors checking every door for the bow tie, that was the only one he had and needed it to make himself look cool as he often said himself "Bowties are cool". After hours checking the Tardis corridors, the doctor stumbled into the control room to see Clara sitting down holding the bowtie in her hand laughing uncontrollably at The doctor's reaction which was a mixture of shock and horror and annoyance.

"You should see your face" Clara was struggling to speak while laughing at the doctor

"Why did you take my bowtie off me"? The Doctor was panting from running through the Tardis

"Because YOU splashed water onto my dress"

"Well you pushed me off my Duck Raft"

"Cause no one sane has a duck raft"

"I have a duck raft!"

"EXACTLY"

The Doctor went to respond to Clara but looking at her facial expression, decided against it and grabbed the bow tie and put it on him, becoming a lot happier. The Doctor moved towards the console and started flipping the switches and pressing the buttons. "Ok A break from almost dying and a whole lot of running but not lying down on the way.

Clara mumbled to herself "This is not going to work, here we go"

*Doctor Who Theme*

"Right Here we are Clara, We've landed" The doctor looked like a little child because of how giddy he was.

"Where have we landed Doctor" Clara was always curious when they landed even if it was the same place as The doctor never told her, He always pushed her out to look for herself or told her to look, depending on how giddy he was. Clara could see that this instance was push her out, but she partly thought this was because of the whole bowtie instance so Clara ran out the doors before the doctor could push her and as she ran out she looked back and saw a slightly disappointed doctor and she smirked.

"Sorry Doctor, I don't fancy being pushed out onto a potentially dangerous and life threatening location today, how about next week?"

"Fine then, Anyway look around outside, I promise its not dangerous"

Clara turned around to inspect her surroundings but before she could a group of soldiers ran in front of her and the doctor who had now exited the Tardis. "EXECUTE THEM BY ORDER OF THE KING"

Clara turned to the Doctor with a slight smirk on her face, laughing in her head at how the doctor has got it wrong again as usual. The Doctor smiled at Clara even though he knew they should be worried and said "Run?" "Oh yeah" Clara replied with a smile on her face, she did enjoy all the running no matter what she said. The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and they both sped off, as they were running Clara got a brief glimpse of her surroundings, the field they were on looked like it was a battlefield with many holes in the ground where presumably explosions had gone off. Before Clara could look more the doctor sharply dragged Clara left into a medium size cave which could fit the both of them. The Doctor put silently motioned Clara to stay quiet by putting his finger on his lip as a shushing symbol. The guards who had chased them ran ahead looking for the Doctor and Clara and didn't stop to check the cave.

"Are we clear doctor?"

"Yeah I think so, but we better be careful from this point on"

"Where are we?"

"Clara, we are on the Planet of the Scarlet crown, a planet which contains a artefact rumoured to give automatic power to the person that wears the crown, I brought us here to check this out and see for ourselves the power of this Crown if it's real.

" Do you think its real doctor?" Clara asked curiously as she knew the doctor normally thought rumours were made up hogwash but still something in his facial expression made Clara question him.

"I honestly don't know Clara"

"YOU...DONT...KNOW?" Clara almost fainted in mock shock then smirked at the doctor.

"Yes I don't know Clara; I mean it could be a rumour and we wasted our time, or it could be real which then makes it potentially dangerous in the wrong hands and we have to step in, so first stop we go and meet this King who wants us dead so badly that as soon as we arrive he orders our execution."

"Great, sounds like fun"

"I thought you'd like it, now shall we go and meet this delightful king?"

"Yes I believe we shall Doctor"

The doctor and Clara linked arms and walked out of the cave and Once they were out of a cave, Clara could see straight ahead a stunning scarlet crystal city straight ahead, the buildings were all scarlet, but one which was still scarlet but it shined brighter than the others with the sun bouncing off the tower and at the top of the tower was a crown shape which was beautiful to look at.

"Wow, Doctor what is that building?" Clara was amazed by what she saw and couldn't keep her eyes off it.

"I will take a guess and say that is the Tower where all the monarchy business takes place"

"Can we go there first please Doctor?"

"We will go there soon Clara, But first we should ask around, see what people know about this Scarlet crown, if it is dangerous I want to know about it before I walk in blindfolded capiche?"

"Never say that again Doctor"

"What, What did I say?"

"You said Capiche"

"And what is wrong with Capiche?"

"Never Mind, To information Gathering then?"

"Yes, off we go"

The doctor and Clara walked through gigantic scarlet gates which allowed them to enter the city thanks to the Doctor showing the guards his psychic paper. The Doctor and Clara walked further into the city, The doctor walked ahead of Clara to stop someone in the street and they stood there chatting for a couple of minutes. Once the discussion was over The Doctor hurried back over to Clara and grabbed her hand and started walking towards the gate.

"Doctor? What's the matter?"

"We're leaving Clara"

"Why?"

"We have the information we came for, now we can go"

Clara let go of the Doctors hand and just stood there in the street. The Doctor walked a bit further until he realised Clara had let go.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not going anywhere with you until you explain what information you found out"

The Doctor sighed then walked up to Clara. " It isn't a rumour, The scarlet crown is true and the worst part is that it does give immediate power to one who wears the crown and at the moment, the planet is ruled by a dictator who is harming the planets environment and mining the planet for more scarlet to keep the crown powerful as scarlet is the crowns as we say fuel which isn't fuel"

"Then shouldn't we go stop this dictator"

"No because that would be interfering and we never interfere in the affairs of other worlds"

Clara lowered her eyebrow at the Doctor and crossed her arms. "Firstly we always interfere and you know it, and you just wanted to quote Kingdom Hearts didn't you?"

"Ok Yes i did, and yes i know but it's high time i stopped as all it does is put my companions in danger, you and other people who have travelled with me"

"But I keep coming back to join you Doctor even though i know the risks, i enjoy exploring new places and yeah we end up interfering, but we end up making people's lives better don't you see?"

"Yeah Clara I do thanks to you, Plus you want to look at the crown don't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Come on lets go" The doctor offered his hand out to Clara. Clara took it and they both started walking towards the main central scarlet tower. The Doctor and Clara arrive at the building and see that no guards around which they find to be a bit odd. They both enter the building to find all the guards chasing a man around the room. They look up to see what appears to be the King sitting on the throne and they both gasped when they saw the scarlet crown on top of his head. The King was watching the guards chasing the man while screaming "CATCH HIM, HE THREATENS THE CROWN". Then the King turned to notice the Doctor and Clara standing there.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Hello, I am the doctor and this is..."

"GUARDS SEIZE THEM" The King shouted at his guards who stopped what they were doing and started heading towards the doctor and Clara. The Man they were chasing disappeared behind a curtain at the side of the room.

The doctor looked at the king and then at the guards. " What sort of a welcome do you call this?"

The King looked at the doctor."You are new to this planet so i assume you want the crown and you shall not have it, this crown will stay on my head for as long as I live"

Just then a stone smacked into the crown and sent it rolling off the King's head and towards Clara and the doctor. All the guards in the room stirred and then looked around in confusion. The King's eyes then switched from the colour red they were, back to the emerald green they were. Clara leant down to pick up the crown. The doctor turned back to Clara. " Clara don't put that on your head as the power could go straight to your head"

Clara looked at the Doctor."I know doctor, but i just want to wear it for a second"

"NO CLARA DON'T"

Clara then slowly put the Crown on her head and then her eyes switched from chocolate brown to scarlet red.

*DOCTOR WHO THEME*


End file.
